fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Bastion
Leo Bastion is the main character of the Deamonic. He is a young man who hails from the Country of Septentrio on the continent of Vian. He is the oldest child of the wealthy Bastion family and the only other person aside from his sister to survive the fire that destroyed their mansion. After the death of his family he was taken over by a dark presence which transformed him into a Deamon. Appearance Leo is a young man of above average height, being exactly six feet tall with a lean well muscled build. He has shoulder length raven black hair that is naturally shaggy, though he tends to wear it slicked back, and dull dark yellow eyes, though after having the sight from Brittania's eye implanted into it his right eye turns a dull red color. His most distinctive feature however is a Deamon Brand over his heart, which takes the form of an inverted pentagram with a swirling pattern growing out of it. He originally wears a white button up shirt with a pair of beige slacks, however after traveling and having them damaged he switches to a black long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants, with a dark blue jacket and black sneakers. Personality Leo is somewhat aloof and self centered, seeing no real reason in interacting with other people due to his past. He always puts on a cold demeaner and shuns others, giving them the cold shoulder. Another reason for his self isolationism is the fact he has yellow eyes, which in the southern areas of Vian, where he lives, are considered an omen of ill fortune resulting in he himself being shunned by others in a form of racism. He has shown he is easily irritated and somewhat socially stunted though he has also demonstrated that he can get along with others to a degree, and enjoys toying with those around him by playing on their habits and preferences, shown by the fact he continually calls Brittania by her full name rather than her prefered nickname. Leo has also shown that he has a dark side to his personality. When properly angered or when in a combat situation he seems to shed his normal personality and become a cool headed cold blooded killer that sees no qualms in cutting down those in front of him. He is also shown to be somewhat sadistic, as his self admited prefered form of torture for his enemies is cutting off oxygen flow to their lungs, resulting in them suffocating while being able to breath. Abilities and Equipment Dominion of Life Leo's power as a Deamon is known as the Dominion of Life. This power grants him complete control over Life, though in practice it only grants him power over Death. He can instantly kill, or damage the bodies of others by "disrupting their life essence". Interestingly there are several non lethal applications of this power, such as altering and even erasing memories, though this requires physical contact. It has been shown that with each use of his powers his Deamon Brand grows proportionally to the length of time his power was used. Ether Eye After having the sight from Brittania's right eye implanted in his own eye to recover from having its sight stolen Leo gains her Ether Eye through that eye. His manifestation of the power is rather weak and inconsistent though and he is never able to activate it willingly. Combat Knife Leo carries on his person a combat knife that he hides on the inside of his pant leg, though he eventually wears it in a sheath on his right leg. He has shown incredible skill with the knife, both at close range and as a throwing weapon. Story Gallery Leo().jpg|First sketch of Leo. Done by Dabeatmaster123|link=File:Leo().jpg Trivia *Leo means "Lion" in Latin. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deamon Category:Living characters Category:Characters Created by Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Fiction